


Chemical, Physical Kyroptonite

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, International Fanworks Day, Other, Sara's hair, dragons like gold, see where this is going?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is a dragon and Sara is her treasure. Or will be. She's certainly precious enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical, Physical Kyroptonite

There are certain things that are absolutely certain in this life, the last and the next.

To railed and fought against, or merely accepted, but unalterable nonetheless.

Like her.

She is Nyssa Al Gual, daughter of Ras Al Gual, heir to the demon, and she currently enjoying the heat of the sun on her wings and the acceleration each beat grants her.

The sea below her is a mirror of her beauty, reflecting a pale shadow of the magnificence that is her.

Dive bombing the waves, while fun initially, lacks a certain something without giant squid to fight off.

She's hunting for a ship to pillage- nothing much, a bit of gold or a few jewels will do, she's not as high maintenance as some ( _cough **Talia** cough_ ) – when a flash of light catches her eye and her interest is diverted.

As she dives, she sees gold.

She is Nyssa, and she is a dragon, so of course she carries the human that she finds back to her lair.

The human is even more beautiful when she opens her eyes, even if it's immediately followed by Nyssa being hit in the face with what was previously a priceless vase.

It doesn't matter.

It wasn't that pretty anyway. Gaudy. Didn't fit the colour scheme at all.

Besides, Nyssa likes her already. What's a little destruction of ancient, semi-priceless artefacts between friends?


End file.
